Ticking
by MissButton
Summary: Time is running out. If we don't get out of this in time, were just going to be another puppet. and I refuse to let that happen, to either of you. AU rendition of RE4 OFC


Hey everybody, I know practically no one has read the first draft/abomination of this fic. it was like a year ago xD, but i digress. I rewrote it, and I think it's going to turn out lots better than it would have otherwise. and I hope everyone enjoys this.

it is still a dramedy by the way :D

Read and Review, it's appreciated immensley

_**Disclaimer**_

_Resident evil 4 don't own it. Only thing I own is Abby._

. : : fall Back Down : : .

Abby was tired to say the least. Her face pressed again the tinted glass of the window. Growing sick of the awkward silence in the car she just decided to go to sleep. Her MP3 player clutched in one hand, huddling herself in her jacket. She shifted in the seat, sitting sideways her shins pressed against the arm rest. Mumbling something unintelligible in her sleep.

The dirt road they were driving on made for lackluster comfort. Potholes so deep they would bounce you out of your seat. Which they did, causing the back of the brunettes head to collide with the window. Jarring her headphones off, waking her up. The groggily rubbed her eyes, making a point to sit properly in the seat. She looked over, her colleague so to speak was just looking out the window, lost in though it seemed. She cracked her neck, relieving the tension. He never really truck her as the strong and silent type. Strong sure, but not silent.

" Why do I always get the short end of the stick?" The driver asked. Abby just rolled her eyes. But the officer in the passenger seat looked over his shoulder.

" Yo, who are you really. You're a long way from home amigos. You have my sympathies."

Leon actually answered, " I guess that's the locals way of breaking the ice." he muttered, looking briefly at Abby. The Italian just shook her head and gave a slight smile. " Anyway you know what this is bout. The mission is to search for the presidents missing daughter."

" What, all by yourselves?" the driver asks, laughing.

" I'm sure you boys didn't just tag along so we could sing kum-bi-yah at some Boy Scouts bonfire. Then again maybe you did."

That got a giggle out of her. She swore up and down that kid couldn't wise crack worth a damn. When he looked over she rolled her eyes at him. Preferring to stay out of this conversation.

" Oh, you crazy American. It's a direct order from the big chief himself. I tell you its no big deal."

" I'm counting on you guys."

Meanwhile the guy in the passenger seat has to…relieve himself. He walked out of sight from the side mirror on his side. Abby just turned and covered that side of her face.

" Cos' that's what I need today." she muttered, shutting down her music player. Wrapping the headphones around the device then put it in her jacket pocket along with her cell phone. She looked up at Leon, " Long time no see, eh?"

" Yeah, how've you been?" he asked.

" Been better, been worse. Can't complain. How long did it take for you to cave and shave your head in basic training?"

He laughed; he hated having to do that. " A week, it took having to crawl around in the mud to do it." He nodded toward her shorter hair, " How long did it take you to cave?"

" 'Bout a month before I took a knife to it." she said, chuckling, she remembered the day she had to crawl around in the mud and muck, she just stopped and head desk-ed it into the dirt. " I tried to look for you, figured you wouldn't be hard to miss since everyone else looked like a baby hawk."

" Well, I was one of those 'baby hawks' for a while. I'm surprised I didn't see you. With all the piercings you wouldn't be hard to miss either."

" They wanted to make me take them out, but I refused. We finally came to a compromise of I my having to put in clear studs at all times. It was lame."

Just then the second officer climbed back into the car.

" Sorry it took so long." He said, slamming the door shut. They drove in silence save for the screeching Spanish music on the radio. The stopped after they crossed a bridge.

" The village is just up ahead." the driver said as both of the agents climbed out of the car.

" Thanks I'll have a look around." Leon said.

The passenger rolled down the window, " We'll stay here, don't want any…parking tickets."

Abby just shook her head, Leon muttering," Parking tickets. Right."

Abby shook herself out, cracking any available joint. The car ride was long and she spent most of it curled up. No good for the impeding escapades.

" You prepping for another Raccoon City?" she asked, noting the artillery he had on him. Herself with one standard handgun. She figures this would be an in out deal.

" I'm being cautious." he said, walking toward the house that was up the trail. Abby grabbed the back of his bomber jacket when she realized he was planning on just waltzing in and asking for information.

" Do the terms ' B an E' ring any bells?" she asked, " Ya know, against the law. That whole deal?"

" I'm just going to ask if the person living here recognizes Ashley. I'm not stealing anything."

She let go of him and shrugged her shoulders. " If you get shot at its not my fault." she said simply. Following in behind him.

The man in the house, Don Pablo, was stoking a fire when they walked in. Abby just leaned against the wall. Staying out of sight. Rendering assistance if needed. Granted he didn't look dangerous. But this was a foreign country they were in. Laws are different. And murder might not be that much of a catastrophe in the backwoods village as it is in the states.

Leon pulled a worn picture of Ashley out of his pocket. Smiling, the university she was attending in the background. It looked like a quick picture, one of those 'Myspace' pictures that people took. Camera at arms length, usually at a high angle. She was a cute girl, round face, brown eyes. She looked like she could give a mean pout when she needed to. The girl just had that face.

" Uh, excuse me, sir? I was wondering if you've seen this girl?" he asked.

Don Pablo turned around, eyeing the man suspiciously. Recognizing him form chief Mendez's reports on the American, and the girl next to him.

He said something in Spanish; from the tone it wasn't to be taken too kindly. He then proceed to pull an axe out of a block of wood, advancing on the American. The girl immediately stood up straight, the male pulling out a firearm. Laser sight over the Spaniards heart.

" Freeze." he commanded.

Abby looked out the open door, noticing a few other men gathering around the household. Wonderful, they had company.

The Spaniard took a few steps forward, raising his weapon prepared to strike. Leon shouted for him to freeze again with no compliance. With no other option he shot the man twice, and he deftly fell to the floor. Blood seeping out of the exit wounds.

In the distance an engine revved. Abby shut the door as quietly as she could. Attempting to not catch any attention from the other men that had shown up. When Leon heard the engine rev, he looked out the shutter blinds. The villagers outside giving orders in their native tongue. A truck was speeding full force down the hill, slamming directly into the police vehicle that had brought them there. Sending it and the truck toppling over the cliffs edge. Screaming metal and an earsplitting explosion greeted them as the effect.

" Shit." Leon muttered, the villagers turning onto the house. Proceeding to beat the door down.

" I'll take the upstairs. Think you can handle it down here?" she asked, he nodded and she took the stairs two at a time, looking out the window. There were about five of them. Farming implements in hand. Axes, scythes, pitchforks. It wasn't pretty, especially if either of them got a first hand experience of the damage they could do.

Abby tried to pry the window open, but it appeared to be bolted shut. She slammed her fist into the wall, this was just fantastic. She took a few steps back so she could get a running start. She took a deep breath, running at the window and going through it, putting her jacket sleeve in front of her face. She hit the ground in a roll, nearly knocking the air out of her lungs.

Leon meanwhile was debating on whether or not to go out the window himself or just wait for them to break the door in. he was about to decide when he heard glass shatter and the thud of a body hitting the ground. A quick look out the window showed Abby brushing shards of glass off herself, pulling out her standard nine mill., handgun. Taking her shots, he walked briskly to the door, opening it quietly, assisting. It didn't take long for all of the hostile villagers to be taken care of.

" You all right?" he asked, Abby was busy picking a few bits of glass out of her hands and jacket. But she nodded. " I can't believe you went out the window."

" I can't believe you committed breaking and entering. I told you it was a bad idea." Abby responded, mussing up her hair to get rid of any wayward shards.

" I didn't think they would be hostile."

" That's what they all say kid." she chided, smirking at him.

" I'm 27, how am I going by 'kid' again?"

" Cos I'm 28 and older than you. That's why," she said, flicking him under his chin as she walked by. " C'mon, we gots a damsel in distress to rescue." she walked down the hill that lead to the village.

However a whimpering caught her attention, she looked around an saw a dog caught in a bear trap. Hazel eyes widened, kneeling down and petting the dog. Trying to pry the teeth of the iron trap open. When she finally got it to snap open, she held it there for as long as she could, the husky hopping out and limping into the woods. Pulling her hands away as fast as she could as the teeth snapped back shut.

By the time she got up and dusted her hands off on her jeans, Leon was behind her. A quizzical look on his face.

" Dog was caught in a bear trap. Don't judge me I've got a soft spot for em'." she said. Zipping her jacket up a little bit, shoving her hands into her pockets. Bad circulation making her hands naturally cold. Which she dislike and with the cold weather it didn't make the situation any better.

When they made it to the village there was an extremely odd and unpleasant scent in the air. Nearly making the both of them gag. When they got a look-see in the binoculars, they found out where the source was coming from. A police officer speared and burned. He was dead now, but the idea that he was alive when they started the burning made Abby shiver.

The mindless killing that the infected in Raccoon City she could deal with. But these people were aware of their surroundings. They knew what they were doing, they knew that they had killed a police officer and yet they were still going about their daily lives. Bailing hay, shooing chickens. Taking care of the cattle. The whole idea of the situation left a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

" What the hell?" Leon muttered.

Abby was a little wide eyed again, " I have no clue." she whispered. Resisting the urge to hug herself, this seemed so much worse than what happened six years ago. These people weren't decaying as they stood. They were going about their daily lives. She stood up and walked down the back route, leading behind the houses. When she felt someone grab the back of her coat she nearly had a heart attack, pulling her combat knife our its sheath on her belt.

Leon just grabbed her arm, the one holding the knife," calm down, it's just me."

She sighed, putting the weapon back, " sorry." she mumbled, " I think its safe to blame you for this."

" Why me?"

" You had to commit-"

" Alright, alright, I get it. Walking to someone's house; bad idea."

" Damn straight."

A woman spotted them and alerted the other villagers. Abby just shook her head, " My day couldn't get any worse."

Cue an axe flying by her head. She swiftly turned to the opposite direction and ran, Leon taking a shortcut between one of the houses. She jumped over a bear trap and a bail of hay. She heard a door slam shut and people pounding on doors. Orders getting shouted again.

Then the chainsaw sounded. And Abby had officially had kittens. She peered around the corner, seeing the mob congregated around one house. A burly figure in a potato sack mask, chainsaw held high, blood staining his clothes and the blade. She stifled a squeak, and heard the chainsaws blade meet wood and looked over her shoulder. She looked up, " I am such an idiot for doing this." she muttered to herself.

She ran out into the square, shooting a few villagers that were about to crawl into the house. Five our six people turned, and she immediately regretted doing such a thing.

Then the man with the chainsaw turned toward her and charged. Abbigale Namine Chalmers felt like she had a heart attack before she tuned herself around and started sprinting, shooting over her shoulder every once in a while. She had to jump over many a bail of hay and bear traps. By the time she went through her second clip she gritted her teeth together.

" Leon Scott Kennedy I swear to god I you don't give me some backup here I will kick your ass from here to Italy." she shouted, borderline screamed. She was grabbing at straws here trying to _not_ die. Now having to jump over the random body here and there. When the familiar dishwater blonde came into view she wanted to kiss him and kill him at the same time. She merely ran past tapping him on the shoulder. " Tag, your in." she gasped. Turning the corner to take the villagers out as they came along.

However what the five ten Italian American wasn't expecting, was a man considerably shorter than her, at least it seemed that way, Grabbing her by the collar of her jacket and shaking her around before throwing her full force into a pile of hay. That sent a white flash cross her line of sight, making her shake her head to focus.

In the distance a bell rang and everything seemed to stop. All of the village inhabitants dropped whatever they hand and walked toward the door with an odd insignia on it. Murmuring something about a 'Lord Saddler'. weird.

Abby had managed to pick herself up, brushing the dirt and dust off her, and picking hay out of her hair and clothes as she walked back up to Leon. Who was just as confused as she was about the current event. Looking around.

" Where'd everyone go, bingo?"

Abby slapped her palm to her forehead.

-

And there we go, one chapter down. god only knows how many more to go.

Please read and review. I appreciate it immensley. Construsctive critisism too plzkthx

~Zen


End file.
